Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a light source assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a backlight module and a display device.
Description of Related Art
A display device mainly includes a backlight module and a display panel. After entering a light guide plate in the backlight module, light generated by a light source in the backlight module emits out from the light guide plate and enters the display panel.
However, light generated by the light source has color difference before and after entering the light guide plate and the display panel. Alternatively, color of the light generated by the light source may be deviated from its predetermined color due to its operation or fabrication conditions, thus seriously affecting display effect of the display device.